Metamorphosis-Engloid Tribute
by Auroriaz
Summary: Just a short piece I wrote today after hearing that three of the original Vocaloids will be retired today. Hinted Big Al/Leon, if you don't ship it, see it as "brotherly love" or something along those lines. Also a mention of Sweet Ann/Prima for some reason. First time writing something for the Engloids, I think they need more love personally...


**I'm not sure how this will turn out, had some technical difficulties uploading this. But when I heard that three of the original vocaloids would be retired, I had a moment of inspiration. I threw in some Big Al/Leon because I kind of like that pairing. Same with Sweet Ann/Prima (there's a brief mention of that), though it's unheard, as are many of my ships. Hope I did okay, have never written for any Engloids, this is only my second Vocaloid fanfic, though others are in the works!**

Metamorphosis

He knew it. Somewhere, deep down. Though he could not quite put his finger on how he knew it. Heck, he wasn't even fully certain on what it was he knew.  
Or perhaps, he didn't want it to be true...  
Maybe it was something in Master's voice, or the time of year, yes, the timing-the year was about to end as it was-or was it something unexplainable? They  
may have been created un-naturally, but it didn't mean that science always had to explain everything, did it?  
But it was alright, wasn't it? He had had a good run, along with his comrads, Lola and Miriam, they were the first of the Vocaloids years ago...how time flies.  
Now, there were many more of them, of different languages at that, though the Japanese-singing Vocaloids were the more popular. 8 of them in particular...  
Was he jealous? He couldn't say he hadn't had his moments, but did not hold any ill feelings. The humans had their likes and dislikes. Maybe that was why  
there were so many of them, someone for everyone's liking?  
Even so, whether he had been aware or not seen it coming, the news still hit him like a ton of bricks. To learn that people didn't want to work with them  
anymore...but still...what if someone wanted to hear their voices again one day? Master had agreed that if someone wanted to work with them again, he  
would see to it that it would happen, but for the time being, his decision was final. The three of them would be...retired, is the term he used. He did not say  
"un-installed", but if he hadn't mentioned the possibility of people still caring about them...  
He shuddered at the thought. Master was God in their world, he could create or destroy...not that he was a bad man or anything.  
But it hurt to think about how little control they had in their lives, how little freedom they were allowed. They couldn't live independent lives like the humans  
could, it was enviable really.  
They were created to sing, and while that was not their only (sole) purpose for existing, it was the main reason. Without their voices, what were they? They  
were not mindless soul-less singing machines, despite what is believed by many. No, they were much more than that...  
It was hard to accept, the timing wasn't the best either, as Christmas was only a few days ago. He had just found out the news this morning.  
When he had walked into the kitchen of the house the Engloids resided in and seen Master sitting at the table with Lola and Miriam, he had gotten a bad  
feeling about it. The situation just seemed so serious.  
He did not recall the exact words spoken by Master, after all, his attention had been on Lola and Miriam's reactions. They did not seem as shaken up by the  
news as he had. I guess they expected it...he still did not understand why Master would let them continue to reside there if they would be of little use...

Leon gazed out into the sunset. In two days, everything would change for them. 'But perhaps you are making a huge deal out of it.' He told himself. He was  
alone on the sundeck of their house. He had no idea where the others were. 'You've had a good run, what more could you ask for? You knew your time  
would come...' It would not be as though he would cease to exist, he just would not be able to sing anymore, he could adjust to that right?  
He knew that much, but there was more that Master had not mentioned. And that was what he was wary of...  
'Two more days left to sing...I guess I should make the best of it. No use moping around.' He told himself. Now if only he could believe it...  
He would not just miss singing on his own, no...there was another thing on his mind. It meant he could not sing with his fellow Engloids either.  
'At least I'll still be able to speak, unlike that Lui kid, he still doesn't have a voice the last I heard...' He thought.  
There was one Engloid he enjoyed working with in particular...how would he react to the news?  
He had his friends among the Vocaloids, but there was one of them his had become closer to in past months. They had always been friends...but something  
happened..that wasn't suppose to happen. Or so he thought. Their fellow Engloids were alright with the news, Master was surprisingly as well.  
Though the other had a female counterpart created as well as a younger male...they were like a family really. She had been ok as well, but the boy, Oliver,  
had to adjust, since Leon had been somewhat of a "intruder" into their "family". But the discomfort passed, and he enjoyed spending time with the three of  
them, when Ann wasn't with Tonio and Prima. Come to think of it, she spent a lot of her time with them...  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he had not heard the deck door open slowly.

"You've been very distant today...is something wrong?" He heard a voice say softly from behind him. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist gently.  
"So you've noticed...but am I the only one acting so?" He questioned, still staring off into the sky, watching the sun's light fade slowly.  
"What do you mean? I haven't really been paying attention to anyone else's behavior. When I saw you, I couldn't get my mind off what might be bothering  
you. But the only way I'll know is if you tell me..." He hesitated, but continued.  
"One thing I have noticed is that something is going on with Miriam and Lola...though the others didn't say what. Perhaps that's on your mind Leon? Maybe  
you know more than I do."  
Said male froze for a moment before turning around to face the other male. He gazed up into his golden eyes.  
"Al...I don't want to keep you in the dark, I wanted you to be the first to know...but I thought for sure Lola or Miriam might have said something. He sighed,  
taking in a deep breath.  
"Something has recently taken place, you are right about that, and it does involve Miriam, Lola, and myself. It's not the best of news, but it's far from the  
worst."  
All was silent for a minute.  
"It's not easy to say, but-"  
"Are you being un-installed?" Al asked quietly. Leon turned his attention to the stitches on the other male's body, as he replied.  
"No, no. That's what I first thought...the term that Master used...was...retired. H-he said that we will still exist, but won't be able to sing, that's all. I-i-it  
really isn't so bad...I don't know why he's letting us stay here though. I'm not sure if we'll be much use from now on...but..." He trailed off, turning his  
attention back towards the darkening skies.  
"Leon..." Al began with a sigh.  
"It's fine, I'll adjust. It's not like I'll fall apart without my voice. I can still speak you know..."  
"I know that, but I also know how much singing means to you. I worry, that's all."  
"Isn't singing what we are created to do? Our main purpose is to sing for the humans. But at least we won't be scrapped. I wouldn't want to leave my  
friends, after all..."  
"I know that...I'm just concerned about your well-being. What will you do now?"  
They gazed off into the sunset together, Al leaning over the balcony a little.  
"You know, Ann's seeing someone." Al said casually.  
"Huh? Who?" Leon asked. It was a little off-topic, but he figured Al was trying to lighten the tense atmosphere...  
"Have you noticed how often she hangs out with Tonio and Prima nowadays? That's why."  
"She's seeing Tonio? Prima's ok with that?" He asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow at that.  
"No! She's with Prima." Al said with a knowing smile, still facing the sky.  
"Wow...really? Didn't see that coming...they're both kind of, well, different...but if they're happy, I'm glad for them." He responded slowly.  
"Yeah, thought I'd let you in on that."  
"Does anyone else know?"  
"Oh sure! Ollie knows, Tonio knows of course, and myself. But, yeah. They're trying to keep it on the down-low for now."  
"That's understandable. Just like we did for the first month when we got together..." Leon trailed off once more.  
Al in turn, embraced him again, resting his head on top of Leon's blond one.  
"I know you're still concerned, and I can understand that. It does hurt, to know that I don't matter that much to others. I've never been that popular really."  
"All of us Engloids have been second to the Japanese Vocaloids, it's true. I think the most popular of us currently is Ollie right now. And don't say that. You  
DO matter, to me and the rest of us."  
"I know, I know...you know what I meant. That it hurts that my voice won't be needed anymore."  
"But you'll still have your memories, and old songs to look back on. We'll remember..."  
"True...it's not the end of the world. I'll get by eventually."  
"What day will it happen, your voice removal I mean?"  
"The 31st. Same with Lola and Miriam."  
They were silent again. By that point, the sun was barely above the mountains in the distance.  
"Hey, I have an idea." Al said suddenly.  
"About what?"  
"Well, let me tell you first. See what you think of it." He said, in slight amusement.  
"Since there are still two days until the removal-wait. Let's not call it that."  
"What else is there to call it? D-day?"  
"And that means?" Al asked, raising an eyebrow. Leon sighed again.  
"Nothing. I wasn't being serious."  
"It's the end of one part of your life, and the beginning of another. A new chapter. Because I think that while our main purpose for existing is to sing, there  
are others things as well. We're capable of so much, not just singing what we are told to. Get what I'm saying?"  
"Yes...but I can't let it sink in now. You know why..." He said barely audiblely.  
Al pulled away, when Leon turned around to see why, he was pulled into a tight hug.  
"I know...really I do. Not on a personal level, but..." He trailed off. "It will take time. And I'll be here after all has been said and done. Or rather sung and  
done."  
"Pardon?"  
"Sorry. That was my idea. Since the three of you have two days left, you should sing as much as you can before the 31st. You don't happen to know the  
time when it happens, do you?"  
He nodded. "In the evening, at the end of the day. He said that we would feel no pain...but he was talking about physically of course...he wouldn't mention  
emotionally of course." He murmured looking down at the ground. Al began running a hand through his blond locks soothingly.  
"Sorry to get off-topic again. I think that's a really good idea. These next two days will be my last chances to sing the songs I've always wanted to, and  
finish up incompleted projects. It will also be the last time I get to sing with you..." He finished sadly.  
"But I've never forgotten your voice, it's burned in my memory. You may not be able to sing in two days time, but you can either make the best of the time  
you have left, or continued stressing and worrying about the end."  
He pulled back a little to look up at him, "You're right...I know which is the better one."  
"That's an excellent idea Allen." A voice spoke up from behind the duo. Leon turned around to face the source.  
"Miriam? Lola? How long have you been standing there?"  
"We just returned home. But Al is right. We should live these next two days to the fullest, and have no regrets." Lola added.  
Al spun around to face the blonde and dark-haired females.  
"I knew you would agree. We should head inside, it's getting dark." Al replied. The two females left.  
"It's getting colder, let's go inside where it's warmer." Al suggested, standing in the doorway that lead into the house.

"Leon?"

"Sorry about that, just thinking. How the three of us were the first Vocaloids, how much things have changed since the beginning. I don't think many people  
remember the early days, or even care. You know, without us, there wouldn't have been any other Vocaloids, come to think of it."  
Al was silent hearing this. He chose his next words carefully.  
"Well, as I've said before, I cannot related personally, I wasn't around since the beginning after all. But while what you said may be true, there are people,  
besides us Engloids that care about you three, humans I mean."  
He stood beside the blond once more. "Times may have changed, but change is not always something to dread. I'm sure you've come a long way since the  
early years as well. As I said before, a new chapter in your life will begin when an old one ends. Now let's head inside, you're shivering you know!"  
Leon nodded wordlessly as he was led inside by the taller male.  
"We're still be a family, that won't ever change!" Lola said as they entered the house. Al shut the deck door behind him.  
"She's right. We'll be here for each other. And I will still be here after the changeover-rather, metamorphosis." He said to Leon.  
"I promise you, I'll appreciate all that has been said after this evening. I just need some time to adjust tonight. Let it all sink in..." He replied,  
heading to his room.

2004, January. That was when he had entered the world. 9 years ago, going on 10...hard to believe that time flew by so fast. Things were simpler in the "old  
days", when there was only a few of them. But as time went by, that tiny number multiplied. Oh how it grew...now there were...hundreds? Who kept track  
really among them?  
And yet...though he felt a bitterness...there was also a faint feeling of hope. Because there were so many of them, and more being created...they were the  
voices of the future, of tomorrow. The legacy would continue on, even the three of them. But, while they weren't the most popular or heard of, the humans  
that have used their voices wouldn't forget about them, even if they didn't call on them again. They had had their time, and made their mark.  
There were young, new voices, therefore, there was hope. Though he could not sing with them, he could watch them as they grow and change.  
Thinking of the younger Vocaloids like Oliver made him feel more confident. It was true, something would die, but that would mark a new beginning, as Al  
had said. He would still be in the picture, but the three of them would be observing in the background. And maybe that was ok...center stage never really  
appealed to him anyways.  
He picked up a inspiration notebook from his desk. Flipping through it, he glanced at the notes he had scribbled down within the lines of said pages.  
Two more days...to get the things that were never done completed. Could he do them in such short time? Though time was ticking down, if he took things  
slow, and picked his projects carefully, everything would work out okay. That's what he'd like to believe.  
His mind was clouded with everything that had taken place that day. He needed to clear it. Gazing at the clock on his wall, he took note of the time. He  
would get some rest, and get up early the following day, a fresh start. He was not dying, though a part of him was perhaps...regardless, he would live the  
next two days like it was the end of the world, even if it was just his own. Miriam and Lola seemed more accepting of the news, maybe he could as well.  
The memories of the past would still be there...and he had had some good ones, that was for sure.  
"Metamorphosis huh? Things do always change don't they?" He mused to himself as he settled into his bed. Flicking the light off, he stared out of his  
window, letting his thoughts take him away...  
'Sometimes it feels like you are not in control over the changes that may occur in your world, but you can control how you react and handle a situation.'  
He recalled Al saying that. Since when had he gotten so wise? He smiled a little at that thought. Despite that, he knew good advice when he heard it. He  
had promised to let it sink in tomorrow. But he could already feel the change in him at that very moment. Now if only the rest of him could catch up...  
Though the years had flown by, he would try to live each day to the fullest from that point on...you never knew when life would throw you a curveball after  
all. But life was a neverending circle, it would continue on. Even without him. He'll continue to watch from the background.


End file.
